Glamour Empress
|Romaji = Guramā Enpuresu|Other Names = Translucid Love|Type = Low-tier Sacred Gear|Forms = Balance Breaker: Primadonna Ecstasy|Abilities = To turn the user into a glass-like being|Wielder(s) = Kuroha Yaegaki}} Glamour Empress( ), also known as Translucid Love, is the Sacred Gear of Clover Belial/Kuroha Yaegaki in Black Blade, Black God of Misfortune . A flesh-imbut Sacred Gear shaped like a cross imput into her flesh, Glamour Empress allows the user to turn into a glass-like substance. Profile The Sacred Gear of Kuroha Yaegaki, the daughter of Masaomi Yaegaki and Cleria Belial, which makes its debut during the third Volume of Black Blade, Black God of Misfortune. First shown as just a casted hand that Kuroha claims that it was because of a recent accident, she shows her real colors once she discovers Kokuto's heritage, making her turn hortile and show her Sacred Gear, Glamour Empress. After the events of said Volume, Kuroha joins Kokuto in order to help him to find a peaceful life', which she claims is her way to apologize for her behavior. '' Appearance Glamour Empress takes the form of a evenly-sized black cross embedded on the back of the user's left hand, which produces a supernatural glow when used. If overused, the hand of the user starts to decay and adopt a flesh-coloured tone and black nails, plus several scar-like wrinkles across the skin. Despite it's appearance, Kuroha claims that it doesn't hurt, but it does look unpleasant. Abilities A support-type low-tier Sacred Gear, Glamour Empress allows the user to turn him/herself into a glass-like substance. By activating the Sacred Gear with a snap of the fingers and clentching its fist, the user and his/her clothes will turn into something akin to a moving glass statue, and obtain all the attributes of such. While in this form, the user cannot feel pain since it lacks now 'flesh' in order to feel anything, and while liable to shattering, if large chunks of the main body remains intact, such as head and torso, the user will remain both alive and conscious and as long as the user can put him/herself together, no damage will be done once the user returns to normal. Since the user becomes somewhat invisible, or at the very least transparent, like glass, it becomes impervious to ocular-based attacks, meaning other Sacred Gears such as Forbidden Balor View will be rended useless against it since light shall pass right through it, as well as light-based weapons because of the same reason. Furthermore, since the user has now the same properties as glass, it acquires all the properties of such, becoming highly resistant to fire(although it can be melted away by high-enough heat), cold, electricity, radiation and other harmful substances such as acid. Despite being a support-type Sacred Gear, Glamour Empress has shown to be able also to be used offensively, for example Kuroha is able to use her glass-like body as a magnifying glass and redirect the concentrared light against her enemies, turning even sunlight into a deadly, nigh-invincible laser. Shattered stubs can also be used as improvised cutting weapons and if powdered enough, Kuroha can let herself be inhaled enough in order to cut her foes from the inside their lungs and trachea. Despite the location of the Sacred Gear, Kuroha claims that if she was to lose her left hand, the sacred gear would simply be transferred to her right hand, and if that one was also to be lost, it'd transfer to her mouth and so on. Drawbacks Unfortunately, the user becomes subjected to several forms of punishment and can be easily shattered considering that it now possesses the same properties of glass, being far more fragile than flesh. If the user's either head or torso is damaged beyond repair, the Sacred Gear will put him/her into a stasis-like sleep for an undetermined time until something or someone gathers the shards together with close enough distance for itself to reconstruct its body. Also, if Glamour Empress was to be deactivated while the user's body is still shattered, all the damage done to it will reflect on the user's flesh. Because of it's now transparent and glassy body, the user will become nigh blind and impervious to touch since all the light will reflect away from it and its flesh is now silicone-based, only being able to hear it's surroundings due to vibrations of the air, and even this is suspect to liabilities since loud-enough waves might shatter the user's body. Blunt temperature changes or brusque movements are also capable of shattering the user's body. Forms Balance Breaker: Primadonna Ecstasy '''Primadonna Ecstasy'( , lit. "Amorous Flesh and Soul") is Glamour Empress' Balance Breaker. While the physical appearance of the Sacred Gear does not change, now Kuroha has the ability to turn into glass everything that she touches. Be it concrete, earth, paper or even flesh, everything that Primadonna Ecstasy touches will turn into fragile, nigh-invisible glass, going so far into being able to turn an entire room transparent. While activated, the Balance Breaker will keep all the properties of Glamour Empress' original ability onto others, meaning Kuroha is able to shatter others and instantly turn them back in order to follow a clean and quick kill, or destroy and reform a concrete wall in order to create quick escapes. The extend of what or who she can turn into glass is unknown, but Kuroha has shown to be able to turn even oxygen and raindrops into glass in order to create transparent shields out of thin air and falling shards of cutting glass respectively. However, in order to use and cancel the ability, Kuroha still needs to touch the subject, but such condition has shown to be also quite malleable since even touching a severed hand has the same effect. Behind the scenes *Images based on the Innocence of Allen Walker from the D. Gray Man series. *Like all original Sacred Gears on Black Blade, Glamour Empress is named after a tarot card. In its case, it is named after the tarot III, the Empress. Category:Hellhound Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Sacred Gear Category:Fanon Abilities